


Tyler Parker, Teenage Private Investigator

by snowflake123



Series: Tyler Parker London's Youngest Investigator [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Non-Fandom related
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Nightmares, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake123/pseuds/snowflake123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler Parker is just your average teenager. Well, to her she's average even though she solves murders or missing persons cases for a living. Until one day after she finishes a case, something strange happens on her way back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I thought maybe I should put in the first of my series instead of starting with Tyler Parker Meets Sherlock Holmes. And it becomes Doctor Who related in the end.
> 
> Also here's a quick character description. Tyler Parker, long brown hair, brown eyes, and is 15 years old. Her friend Michelle is 15, hair color, blonde, and blue eyes. Michael, Tyler's boy friend Michael is also 15, short brown hair, blue eyes, and is pretty tough. The only thing that scares Tyler's friends, are her stunts.

The names Parker. Tyler Parker. I’m a Teenage Private Investigator. I’ve taken on many cases, perhaps most of them being murder. The investigating thing runs in the family. My mom and dad were in it, and sent me to a special school to carry out the tradition. You see I’m an only child and I take on missing persons cases, and the occasional run away cat or dog case. I’ve seen all the emotions on the faces of loved ones when they lose a family member for a certain amount of days. That’s when they call me. I help them faster than your average investigator. And I do a lot better job and give good results. I update the family so they stay in sync with me. And honestly, I love my job.


	2. Chapter 1

It’s the middle of June. The air is very hot and sticky, the occasional rain, then the humid air after it. The school year was over. Summer things were going on. Kids were having fun. Some were screaming very loud. Others were talking about keeping it down because of some people. But me. I was working. Waiting for the next case. It was just an average summer Monday afternoon. Business was slow. I was filling out some work from the last case when my secretary, mom, called me saying that someone wanted to ask me for help.

“Put them through.” I told her. I grabbed my phone and said. "Tyler Parker Teenage Private Investigator. I’ll take on a missing pet or person case, how may I help you today?”

The person on the other end said. “Hello. I was wondering if you would take a missing person case.”

“Alright, can I get the name of who I’m talking to right now please?”

“My name is Jackie.”

“Okay, Jackie. Just give me your address and I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

She gave me her address and I was there a little early. When I got there I knocked on the door. When she answered she had a look of nervousness. She was just a few inches taller than me, had short, blonde hair, blue eyes, and seemed very distraught. I saw that she had two kids standing behind her. One who seemed to be the same age as me. She had long brown hair, brown eyes, and also seemed a little nervous. The other was just a few years younger, no more than eight years old. She had blonde hair like her mom's and had hazel eyes, and she looked scared to the bone.

“Afternoon ma’am. I’m Tyler Parker Teenage Private Investigator. I’m here for the missing person case.” I said to her.

“Please step right in. These are my daughters Sarah and Brianna.”

I could tell that Brianna was the oldest. I felt bad for the youngest more, because no child should have to deal with something like this. I nodded and said.

“Nice to meet you. Ma’am if you don’t mind I talk to the children of the home first, then the adults.”

She said it was no trouble at all. After I interviewed the kids. I could tell with the information I had, the person who was missing was there dad. I got more information from the mom though.

“So ma’am. When did the kid’s dad go missing?”

“Just last night. He said he had some things to do and he would be home in twenty minutes.”

“Do you think maybe he just went somewhere else with out telling you?”

“No. If something came up he would tell me.”

“Okay. So dad goes out for a few minutes, he says he’ll be right back. Dinner is about ready and he’s still not home. Then dinner comes around, still not here. You save some for him and come time for bed still not home. The next morning you hope he’s there but he’s not. So you wait till the afternoon and call me to take the case. Am I right?”

She nodded. I told to go and get the kids. Because I wanted to tell everyone together. She got the kids and I said to them.

“Everyone. I just have one thing to say. I’ll take the case.”

Everyone was relieved, but I had to tell them.

“But hold on. I’m going to need a picture of him so I can ask people when they saw him last.”

Mrs. Foster handed me his picture. I asked for a name and she said his name was Jack. I asked for a last name and she said it was Foster. That was all I needed. Before I left Mrs. Foster asked.

“How much will I owe after you find him.”

“Oh yes the bill.”

I pulled out a small notebook and wrote out the amount. I gave her the paper and her mouth opened wide.

“You don’t charge?”

“Not even a penny. Its just a spare time thing.”

She was very thankful and I told her that I’ll keep in touch with her. I said my goodbyes and walked right out the door.

I walked down the neighborhood asking them if they’ve seen Mr. Foster around at all. They all said no. But one person seemed uneasy and raised my suspicion. And I kept a note on the address. Every house, every person I went to hadn’t seen Jack or didn’t know him at all.

Later I found myself walking into town. I walked into stores, cafés, and even a few barber shops. I was running out of places to check. And it was getting close to the evening.

I stopped at a little café, when I walked in people were starring and whispering. I was pretty “popular” and I just fed off that. Every now and then I would get little rude comments from older kids and adults. They said I was a bad influence for some kids. Some kid who was older than me by four years stepped in front of me and said.

“Investigator Parker. Nice to meet you.”

I looked up, he was slightly taller than me. He had slicked back, brown hair, blue eyes, and looked like your typical bad apple teenager.

“Do I know you?”

He just smiled and laughed.

“I would sure hope so. I used to live in the same neighborhood as you. Remember? Used to pick on you the most. My you’ve grown.”

“Oh you. Don’t you have summer school to be at?”

“Very funny. Why don’t you go home and drop whatever case you have now?”

“Don’t push me. I’ve learned a lot about cases and how to solve them. And I’ve taken on my first missing person case. And you’ll never know. You may be my next case. So I would watch myself if I were you.”

After that he backed off. I had taken a seat at the bar. A girl about my age turned and asked.

“Hey. You’re Investigator Parker aren’t you?”

I looked at her and said. “Yeah. That’s me. Why?”

She answered back. "I heard about your case. Mind if I see who you’re looking for?”

“Sure kid, knock yourself out.” I handed her the picture I had in my coat.

She took it like she recognized Mr. Foster. When she looked up she said. "I remember this man. I saw him pull up in his car at a hardware store.”

“Thanks kid.” I started to leave and she called out to me.

“Hey, mind if I go with you?”

I turned and said. "Sorry, I work alone. Plus I can’t risk anyone getting hurt. And I don’t think you have the right background knowledge about investigations. Ask me again the next time we run into each other.”

She kind of gave me a disappointed look. So being a bit of a softy I gave her my office number and said.

“Give me a week to finish this case and then call me. I’ll hook you up with something. Call me if you have any more information about Mr. Foster okay?”

She smiled and said. "Will do.”

After that I was off to check out the hardware store.


	3. Chapter 2

It was getting later when I reached the hardware store, the owner of the store was Mack.

Mac was a short, slightly round kind of guy. He had a history of gambling and cheating his way through when it came to selling things. His hair was a dirty blonde that didn't go too far down, and he had brown eyes that you didn't want to make eye contact with.

When I approached the counter, he looked up, smiled and said.

“Investigator Parker. How may I help you this fine evening?”

“Cut the chatter Mack and listen up.” I grabbed the picture I had and went on. “Man by Jack has gone missing. Has a wife and two kids. I was told he was here. What you got for me?”

He thought for a moment and said.

“I’m sorry, but nothing comes to mind.”

He smirked. Of course he wanted something. But I didn’t have time for his games. I leaned over the counter and said.

“I don’t have time for your games Mack. Now tell me what I need to know or I’ll see to it that you get put behind bars.”

“Okay. Yesterday he came in getting some new tools. After that he left.”

“Did you see which way he went?”

“No sorry. Though I heard something go on outside.”

“You have a security camera outside right?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Let me see it.”

He took me to the back and played the tape. I couldn’t believe it. Jack was kidnapped. Now that I know what happened I needed to find a lead as to why he was or who did it. I told Mack to stop the tape and zoom in on the kidnapper. When he did I didn’t recognize the face. I asked Mack.

“Has there been a tow truck to get his car?”

“Yeah. Came in this morning. Here. I’ll give you the name of the place to where it went.”

He gave me the company. It was Ty’s Towing Company. I left the back room and said.

“Mack you’re a life saver. I might have doubts about you.”

“Enough to change your mind about me being put in jail?”

“Don’t push it. I have enough evidence of you cheating people and asking for cash. Don’t think I won’t.”

 

After that I rushed to Ty’s. It was dark and I didn’t make it in time. I headed back to the office. On my way there I called the family and told them what I found out from Mack and the security tape. I told them about the car being at Ty’s, but I need it to stay there so I can look for signs of a struggle. I asked Jackie why anyone would be after him. She said she wasn’t for sure why. After that I told her to update the kids as much as possible. After that I headed off.

I passed an alleyway and saw movement out the corner of my eye. It was a person. I shouted to her.

“Hey you. Stop!”

She looked at me and ran, I yelled at her more. When I finally caught up to her I dived and got her to stop. I got up and turned her so I could put a name to her. It was the girl from the café.

I asked her.

“What are you doing here?”

“I was following you to see if I could help.”

“How could you possibly help me? You don’t have the experience or any training.”

“Don’t be so sure about that.”

“What do you mean?”

“I went to an investigator school a few years back.”

I looked at her and said.

“So why didn’t you tell me sooner? I would have let you help me.”

“It slipped my mind at the time. Sorry.”

I got off her, helped her up and said.

“Ah don’t worry about it. Hey, what’s your name?”

“Michelle.”

“Tyler, nice to meet you. And welcome to my investigation team. I kind of needed a partner.”

“Great, when do I start?”

“How about now?”

She smiled and I told her to follow me back to the office.

 

On our way there we talked about our school that we went to, and some other stuff. I told her that I work undercover and out of the police’s way. And that I solve things faster than them. All I need is a little time. I was even enemies with an officer.

He seemed to be the kind of person that was always mad about something, and dressed like he had somewhere important to go. Talon was about a foot taller than me, his hair was graying a little, and he had blue eyes. He also didn’t like me being an investigator at a young age and I told him to suck it up and deal with it. And just our luck he immediately stopped us. He came up to me and said.

“I thought you were done with investigative work.”

“That’s only during my school hours Officer Talon.”

He huffed and looked at Michelle.

“I see you dragged someone to help you Parker.”

She spoke up and said.

“Actually. I walked into it myself. Plus, I’m an investigator myself.”

He just got upset and said.

“Well you better hope we don’t run into each other again or I’ll see to it that your badges are taken away until you’re older.”

After that he walked in the other direction. I looked back to watch and just glared.

When he was gone Michelle was kind of worried and asked.

“He’s not going to take away our badges is he?”

I looked at her and said.

“No, he threatens, but he never does anything.”

“What did he mean when he said he thought you were done with your investigation work?”

“Oh. Well when the school year started up I had to stop so I could get things done. But I made time to take on cases. That’s what he meant. Can really think things I do are unnecessary. Until I rub it in his face when I solve the case.”

I laughed, and she did too.

 

After awhile we made it back to my office, and we tried to think of leads as to who Jack was taken by. I sat at my desk and just thought. I couldn’t think of anything.

 

I wasn’t sure what time it was, but I remember waking up on the floor.

_Must have been a long night._

Michelle came in with a cup of coffee, but I told her.

“No I don’t drink coffee. Thanks though.”

“Sure, no problem. Why don’t we try and find some leads?”

“Yeah. Hey what time is it?”

“Like near eleven.”

“Why don’t we go and get lunch before it gets busy and we can think of something there.”

“Okay.”

We went to the same place where we had met. And like last time there were people whispering about me and now my new partner. We took a seat in a booth. One of the waitresses that knew me well asked.

“Hey Tyler. Got yourself a new case?”

“Yeah and I can’t think of any leads. You always have some kind of words of wisdom. What do you think I should do Becky?”

Becky was one of the kindest people I've met. She was all for me being an investigator at a young age. She was in her late thirties, and had dyed her hair red. She had piercing blue eyes, and was incredibly bright. She knew exactly what to say, and always gave the greatest advice. 

“Don’t worry. You’re the greatest young investigator I know. You’ll think of something.”

I smiled as I said.

“Thanks.”

Then Becky asked me.

“So who’s your new friend?”

“Oh this is my new partner Michelle. Michelle this is Becky. I always come here when I’m trying to find a lead on cases.”

“Nice to meet you Becky.”

“Nice to meet you too Michelle.”

After the introductions we had lunch and headed to Ty’s Towing Company.


	4. Chapter 3

When we left the café, the next place on the list to visit and get information from, was Ty’s Towing company. It was a long walk so I called someone to give us a ride. It took less time than it would take going on foot. I told mom to wait and that we’d be right back. We got inside and I called.

“Hey Ty. I need to talk to you.”

Ty was a pretty nice guy. He was about my height, had ginger hair, green eyes. I think he had a family, kids were grown up and doing their own thing. His wife divorced him a few years ago, but that didn't dampen his mood though. If anything he's been doing better without her.

When he came out and asked.

“Investigator Parker. What are you doing here?”

I pulled out the picture I had and said.

“I need to find this man’s car. Went missing a few days ago. Need to search it for signs of a struggle and finger prints.”

He wiped his hands and said.

“Sure thing. Follow me.”

He led us to a lot where they kept towed cars. And the only one there was Jack’s. I told him that we can take it from here. Before I grabbed the handle I put on a pair of gloves and open the door. I grabbed out my duster and wiped for prints but didn’t find any. You could definitely tell that there were sings of a struggle. But not one clue was lurking around to be found. I closed the door, shook my head at Michelle, and took off my gloves.

We went back inside and I asked Ty.

“Ty. I have some questions to ask you. Have you seen this man? He went missing a few days ago and I need all the clues I can get.”

“Sorry Tyler. I don’t know anything about him.”

“Thanks Ty. Come on Michelle lets go.”

We headed out and back to mom’s car. When we got there mom asked.

“Did you find any clues?” I told her.

“No. This person is like a phantom.”

Michelle put in.

“Yeah. There wasn’t one clue other than sings of a struggle.”

Disappointed we headed back to the office for more thinking to do. I remembered that I kept a note on a certain address. I told mom to stop a few houses a way from the victim’s house. She didn’t ask why and just dropped us off, I told Michelle to follow me.

 

We reached the house that I kept a note on.

I knocked on the door but no one answered. I knocked a little harder and said.

“Owner open the door.”

I heard someone walking around and finally opened the door. I told the owner of the house.

“Ma’am, I have a few questions to ask if you don’t mind.”

She was playing dumb. So I played along and she asked.

“I’m sorry but who did you say you were?”

I pulled out my I.D. card and said.

“Investigator Tyler Parker. Teenage Private Investigator. Take on missing people and pets cases. Now I need to ask you some questions.”

“Oh, alright. Come on in.”

By the way she talked I could tell she was hiding something that was pretty important. I walked around and looked at a few pictures of her family. I picked one up and said.

“Ma’am I’m looking for a man by the name of Jack Foster. Know anything about him?”

“No sorry.”

I put the picture down and I could tell she was lying.

“Ma’am, if you’re keeping something from me I need to know now. And if you tell me the truth, I won’t send you to prison. Now just tell me what you know.”

She had light brown hair, blue eyes, was a little short, and she kind of shifted around a little uneasy. I had a short fuse and demanded.

“Ma’am. Tell me what you know or else I’ll hold you accountable as being involved in this case. Now tell me what you know now.”

She cried out and said.

“Okay, okay. A friend of mine and I saw him being taken by some guy and he looked at us and said not to tell.”

I smiled and said.

“Thanks for the information ma’am. When I find Jack. I won’t tell the person anything who took him.”

I smiled and headed out. Michelle kind of questioned my methods, I told her if she didn’t like it she can leave.

We headed back to the car and drove back to the office.

 

 

I looked at some old files to see if someone I had arrested could have been released, and back to their old tricks. The only person I stopped was a man by the name of Cameron Martinez. But he was put behind bars for life unless.

I grabbed the news paper that was stuck underneath other huge stacks of old filing papers and old articles I sometimes use to track down criminals. Thinking I could find a clue or two from somewhere in there. I read the article on the first page. And I couldn’t believe what it said. My jaw dropped when I read it. I thought he was put away for good. But even a good investigator can be wrong sometimes.

_Cameron Martinez has escaped from prison just last week. Police are trying their hardest to track him down. Canine units have been called out to help with the search. Some think he hid away on a local street that is known by all. But police have failed to prove that theory and didn’t find anyone there. Police are still trying to find this criminal and have thought about calling London’s famous youngest investigator, Tyler Parker. The police have a few other ideas before they ask Investigator Parker for help. They said she is their last resort._

That’s it. It was Cameron who took Jack. He had a long history of paying people to do his work. All I had to do was find one of them or better, him. But where would he hide out at? The only things I could think of were an abandoned house, or factory. The last time I found him at a house. I thought he wouldn’t be that stupid. He was pretty smart. But I had to check. So I said to Michelle.

“Michelle. We need to go to some never touched homes, and factories. Know any? You know what? Lets just go come on.”

I was so glad to find a lead to who could have taken Jack. Our first stop was the house that was never touched. We had to watch our step and had to be quiet if he was around. Sadly and thankfully the house was empty. So we searched a few more houses.

When that didn’t have anyone or thing except a rat or two. We move on to factories. There were a lot of old factories and other homes that we had to check. And they were huge and took forever to give it the all clear, call it quits for each and every single floor, and room. It took about twenty minutes, but on our walk we ran into Officer Talon.

“Parker. Did you find any leads?”

“Yeah. But I’m not telling you. You’ll just get in my way and take all the credit like you used to do.”

“Perhaps that’s why you always have a bad attitude. Or is that your everyday mood?”

“You know if I could, I would take you out right here and now.”

He just smirked and asked.

“Where are you two off to?”

Michelle told him.

“If you must know. We’re off to look in abandoned homes and factories.”

He looked at us and asked.

“Why?”

“Because. I feel like I might run into an old friend there.” I explained to him.

He just laughed and said.

“Good luck child.”

I really hated officer Talon. But he is an officer. And I can’t really avoid him as much as possible really. And I made a mistake in trusting him once.


	5. Chapter 4

It was getting late so Michelle and I didn’t have time to check houses that have been empty for years or factories. But I knew my last option when we ran out of places to look.

 

 

We headed back to the office, but we were stopped by an old friend of mine. You see, we were walking down the street and I thought I saw movement out the corner of my right eye. I stopped to look, but didn’t see anything, so I kept moving and Michelle asked me.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I thought I saw something over there.”

I pointed in the direction were I had just looked at, and she said.

“Oh. Well, there’s nothing there. So lets keep going.”

I nodded in agreement and we kept walking. It wasn’t until later I saw the same movement out the same eye. I stopped Michelle, and she asked.

“Hey, what gives?”

I pulled her close and said.

“Just look over into that alley way. There was movement. I swear.”

She looked over, and we both saw the same thing move. I ran over to the alley with Michelle right behind me. I told her to go left and I would go right. She was on the other end of the alley and the person was trapped. But there was a ladder right next to him, so he made an escape up to the roof.

_How dumb are you? You’re trapped._

Being  a little closer to the ladder, I had the advantage, I went up first and there he was.

“No where to go. You might as well give up pal. You’re stuck.” I said to him.

He looked around trying to find a way off. The only way down was past me and Michelle. So, he tried to be all daring and ran towards us. I got in the ready position to catch him. Then I rethought about that and ran at him to take him down. I put my arm out, grabbed him, and took him down.

When he was down I got on top of him, and asked.

“So. Who are you?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

I recognized the voice right away and asked.

“Michael? Is that you?”

“Who else would it be? One of our professors?”

I got up, helped him and said.

“Yeah its you.”

Michelle came up and asked.

“Who is he Tyler?”

I turned smiling and said.

“This is my good friend Michael. Michael, this is my new friend and investigator Michelle.”

He smiled, stuck out his hand and said.

“Nice to meet you.”

Michelle looked at me funny so I asked.

“What?”

“You two look like more than friends.”

I thought I blushed when I admitted.

“That’s because we were more than just friends once. Back at training school. But we’re kind of on and off. Sort of.”

“So then why are you acting so weird around each other if your relationship is on and off?”

Michael stepped forward and said.

“That’s cause we haven’t seen each other in a few years after she left.”

I frowned and asked.

“Why were you following us anyways?” I asked him.

“I’ve been searching for you. You never told me where you were going. Or where you were moving to.”

“That’s cause we’re not supposed to genius.”

“Oh yeah.”  
We talked for a little while and then I had an idea.

“Hey Michael. Why don’t you join me and Michelle in looking for someone. And our new team.”

“Sure. Sounds fun.”

I smiled and said.

“Great. Come on, let’s go back to my office. Michelle and I think we found a lead and we’re just a few steps closer to solving this case. But uh, watch out for Officer Talon. He can be a real jerk about young investigators. Trust me. He’s always threatening to take away my badge, but he never does. Its funny.”

It was nearing midnight since Michelle and I had a detour trying to get Michael and then our half hour talk. So it took a little while longer to get there. But when we did my mom was still there.

About ready to leave for the night, she noticed us walk in and asked.

“There you are. Did you solve the case?”

“No. Got too late mom. We’ll try and finish it in the morning.”

“Alright. I see you ran into Michael again.”

He stepped out, waved and said.

“Hey Mrs. Parker. Nice to see you again.”

She smiled and said.

“Its nice to see you too Michael.”

 

 

Before she left she asked if we needed anything, but I said we were fine. And told her she can leave for the night. We might be here for a long time.

We got up to my office and I pulled Cameron Martinez’s record from a drawer in my desk. I spread out all his crimes that he’s committed in the last few years to see if we couldn’t find anything. But it was hopeless. I was starting to get frustrated and nearly threw the papers off the desk, and said.

“Come on. There has to be something in this pile of junk I can use. There’s just not one clue in here.”

I slammed my fists on the desk and I felt Michael come up behind me and say.

“Don’t worry Tyler. You’ll get him.”

I looked up and said back.

“Do you know how long I’ve been working on this case? Three days and not one clue or subtle hint. I haven’t slept in awhile because I’m so determined to solve this case. This guy has a family Michael. I don’t have time to sleep. When I take a case. I swear that I won’t sleep until its fixed.” I stopped and finished with. “Though sometimes my mom or dad put something in my drink. Then I black out through the whole night and don’t get up until like eleven or something like that.”

I straightened myself out and rubbed my hands over my face.

Michelle came up behind me and said.

“You shouldn’t do this to yourself Tyler. Its not good.”

I moved my hands from my face and looked at her. I said in an irritated, sarcastic way.

“Really? I haven’t noticed. Will one of you guys go and get me a bottle of water? There should already be one opened. I’m going to look some more in Cameron’s file.”

They both left. Just a few minutes later they came back. They both had a nervous look on their face so I asked.

“Hey, is everything okay?”

They both smiled and Michael assured.

“Yeah. Everything’s fine.”

They came up next to me and Michelle handed me the bottle. I took it, grabbed a piece of paper from Cameron’s file, sat down and said.

“I think there might be something hidden in here. But I’m not sure.”

I took the cap off the bottle and had it ready for when I took a drink from it. I leaned back in the chair looking at the paper. Then not knowing what they did to my water I took a sip from it. It tasted weird, but I just blew it off, I placed the paper back where I found it, and put the cap back on the bottle. After that, everything was getting weird. I looked at the water and asked the both of them.

“What did you do to the water?”

Trying to fight fatigue Michael placed a hand on my left shoulder and said.

“We did this for you.”

I looked at him funny, grabbed his shirt collar, pulled him close, and demanded.

“You idiots. There was something else that stuff does to me that I never told you. What happens tomorrow morning is all your fault.”

He gave me a guilty smile. I slowly lost my grip, my knees felt weak, and my vision was blurring. The last thing I remember was scolding them and falling forward into Michael.


	6. Chapter 5

After I blacked out I remember hearing someone call my name. I tried to find the source, but I couldn’t move. I tried to yell out to them, but couldn’t get a word out. My hands and feet were tied and my mouth was covered. I was scared to death. Then there was a light, I had to squint it was so bright. When the light faded I saw a silhouette of a man. I wasn’t able to make out who it was until I heard him laugh. Then I knew it was Martinez.

Martinez dressed like he was the most important man on Earth, his hair was a charcoal black and combed back. His eyes were an ice blue, and you didn't want to make eye contact with him what so ever. His skin tone was slightly tanned even though he doesn't see the sun much. No one was able to make me sick to my stomach like him. The way he hurts people, and the way he tears families apart. All for his amusement, he is the most ruthless person out there in London.

He was smiling like an idiot, and made his way towards me. He reached over to me and I closed my eyes, but he was just removing the thing around my mouth, then he said.

“Well, if it isn’t Investigator Parker.”

“Where are my friends Martinez?”

“Don’t worry about them. They’re fine.”

He pulled back a curtain and they were hanging above something, but I wasn't quite sure what it was.

“Don’t worry Tyler. We’re fine.” Michelle called out to me.

But clearly they weren’t, I couldn’t do anything to save them so I looked at Cameron and said.

“Let them go Martinez. You have me. And I know that’s all you’ve ever wanted. Just please. Leave them alone.”

He smiled, laughed, and said.

“Don’t worry. You won’t miss them.”

Then he reached for a lever that released them.

 

 

Waking up in terror I was screaming.

“No! Michael, Michelle!”

It must have scared them, because they came in my room ready to knock someone’s lights out.

“Tyler what’s wrong?” Michelle asked.

I was sitting up in bed and took a deep breath.

“Thank goodness it was only a dream.”

Michelle took a seat next to me and wrapped me in a hug. I returned the gesture and just repeated.

“It was only a dream.”

Then remembering last night I got mad and said.

“You put something in my water last night. See that’s why you don’t do that to me. Because then I wake up screaming.”

They laughed and I said.

“No really. I literally wake up screaming. That stuff doesn’t help. My parents learned their lesson after the first time they did that. I got to change and we’ll head out to see if we can’t find Mr. Foster.”

They understood and left. After I had changed I came down stairs and told them to head out.

 

 

We asked a few more neighbors about Jack, but they didn’t have anything for us, so we just kept going. We reached one house, and a little boy around the age of seven or eight, opened the door. He wore a plain navy blue shirt, and jeans, he was blonde, and had soft brown eyes.

I knew we had to be gentle with our approach so I got down to his level and said.

“Hey there little guy.”

A little nervous he said.

“Hello.”

“What’s your name?”

“Jake.”

I put my hand out and said.

“Hi Jake. My name is Investigator Parker. But you can call me Tyler. These are my friends Michelle and Michael. Is your mom or dad home?”

He nodded and I asked.

“Can you go and them please?”

“Okay.”

He left and got his dad. His dad seemed to look a little like Jake, had the same kind of jeans, and wore a horrible color of canary yellow shirt.

I stood up and said.

“Afternoon sir. My name is Investigator Parker. And these are my partners Michelle and Michael. We just have a few questions to ask if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all. Come on in kids.”

“Thanks, and for future references please don’t call us kids.”

“Oh sorry.”

“That’s alright it happens. Don’t worry.”

Before I interviewed Jake’s dad, Jake asked me.

“Is my daddy in trouble Investigator Parker?”

That question yanked at my heart. So with a reassuring voice I told him.

“No of course not Jake. I just have a few questions to ask him. I promise. We’re not going to take him away. You have nothing to be worried about. Okay?”

With a smile on his face he said.

“Okay.”

We spent about a good hour or two interviewing him. Michelle and Michael hung out with Jake while I asked his dad questions. After that we said our goodbyes.

Knowing that he wasn’t going to lose his dad, Jake was waving goodbye with a smile on his face. But before we left I gave them my card and said to call if they find something.

 

 

Just walking down the street, Michelle said out loud.

“Guys, I don’t think we’re ever going to find this guy. I mean. We checked every neighbor’s house and they either didn’t see him, or they have no clue who he is.”  
I looked over at her and said.

“Michelle, don’t say that. That’s quitter talk. And no one in my family has ever given up on a case.”

“That’s because its just you and your parents Tyler. You three are the only family investigator team here in London.”

“Hey. This investigator thing goes way back to 1959 Michelle. With each family it has been passed down. Generation to generation. You are just starting out. You know. You didn’t have to join me if you didn’t want to.”

She just gasped and shot back.

“Well how was I supposed to know that you would be this determined? I mean really. How many days has it been since this guys been missing?”

“He’s been gone for four days. And I’m not giving up for three reasons.”

She challenged me.

“And what are they?”

“He’s married, he’s a dad, and I vowed that I would find him.”

She just stood there, and I knew I had won the argument. It really ticks me off when people disagree with me. But we both quickly got over it and put our focus back on the task at hand.

We stopped at a small soda shop, and took a seat in a booth. I tried to think of any place that we haven’t yet checked. And I just placed my head on the table. Though its normal for me, Michelle asked.

“Tyler. What are you doing?”

“Thinking.”

“About what?”

“Places we didn’t check.”

A waiter, that I knew well, came up and said.

“Hey Tyler. Have another case you can’t solve yet?”

“Yeah. I think I bit off more than I can chew Mike. But I’m getting there.”

“Okay. Do you want me to bring your usual drink?”

“No. I’m good thank you.”

“Okay.”

Mike was kind of this annoying person who always wanted to know what was going on. Even when he was working, he acted like he had nothing better to do. For an eighteen year old guy, he didn't seem to have the height for it. He wore a shirt that had the name of the shop on it, his eyes were a stomach turning green, and his hair was an unusual shade of blonde. Probably because he was almost always bleaching his hair when it grew out.

 

 

He took the other’s order for drinks and with in about ten minutes he was back and tried to join in conversation. But I told him that we were leaving now.

As we headed out, Michael said.

“You know. Somewhere in London there’s a lot of boats at the docks. There’s so many boats you can't count them.”

He laughed and that’s when I thought about it.

“Docks, hm.”

That’s when it hit me.

“That’s it. Michael you’re a genius.”

I grabbed him and kissed him on the head as I turned to run towards the docks, I heard him ask.

“I am?”

After that they caught up with me and we all ran to the docks.


	7. Chapter 6

When we reached the docks, we all checked the abandoned ware houses. We reached one that was unlocked like the rest of them. But this one didn’t give me a good feeling. And when I don’t have a good feeling about some place, to me, that means I’m close to finding what I’m looking for.

When we walked in I heard someone shouting for help. I ran in the direction that I heard it come from. When I opened the door. I was shocked to see what I had found. It was just a cassette sitting on a chair. With someone shouting help on a loop. That didn’t mean anything good for me.

That’s when the three of us heard a devilish laugh. It grew louder and louder as it got closer and closer.

I knew who it was and said out loud.

“I know that laugh anywhere. That’s Cameron Martinez.”

Not knowing who Cameron was, Michelle asked.

“Who is Cameron Martinez anyway?”

“Cameron Martinez is one of the most twisted master minds in taking people just for money, so he can use it to get out of tight situations.”

That’s when we saw him walk out of the dark shadows and he said.

“Well, hasn’t someone done their homework and learn their enemies?”

“You have quite a record Martinez. And everyone knows what you did and do. So, who wouldn’t?”

He just laughed and got closer.

I pushed Michelle and Michael behind me to try and keep them both safe.

Martinez looked behind me and said.

“Investigator Parker. I didn’t know you had two new partners. I thought you flew solo.”

“That was before I met my new friends.”

“And who are they?”

Michelle spoke up, and said.

“My name is Michelle. And I know some stuff about you Martinez.”

And then Michael introduced himself.

“And my names Michael.”

He just laughed, and poked fun at me. Because he knew if he said the right words he could really piss me off and possibly put myself, and my case in jeopardy. But I didn’t let it get to me, instead I asked him.

“So where is Jack? I know you have him.”

“And where did you learn that?”

“I have my sources Martinez.”

He laughed more and refused to tell. So I stooped to his level, and started my famous reviews from what I got.

“So Martinez. Why did you take Mr. Foster four days ago? Was it because you were short on cash and thought you would ransom him off back to his family? Thinking that you would be handsomely paid for what you want? Or was this for sport like usual?”

“Sport.”

“Ah yes, and knowing your history, you have a tendency to do that. You also have at least three pages of your records somewhere with the police and you’re a very wanted man.” I smiled, and continued. “So with no plan. No back up. No people to do your dirty work. No weapons worth anything. What are you going to do?”

“How about black mail?”

Michelle got nervous and questioned.

“What does he mean Tyler?”

“He means. In order for us to get what we came here for. We have to do something he wants. Am I right Martinez?”

He didn’t say anything. Typical. But I had to ask him anyways.

“So what do you want? Surrender? A pledge to never turn you in again? What is it that you want?”

“Surrender. But I have my own means for you to give up.”

I looked at him funny and asked.

“And, just out of normal curiosity. What would that be Martinez?”

He had a respirator mask, slipped it on and said.

“You just might want to hope that you can hold your breath for a log time.”

I tilted my head a little and asked.

“Oh? And why's that?”

With just the snap of his fingers gas was coming out of each side in that room. Right away I knew what it was. But not having the experience, Michelle asked.

“What’s going on guys?”

Trying to fight it I told her.

“I think Cameron is trying to put us to sleep for awhile Michelle.”

Behind the respirator mask Cameron said.

“Very good investigator. How did you know?”

With blurry vision I looked up at him and said.

“Just past knowledge my friend.”

And the last thing I remember was falling to my knees and just collapsed.

 

 

About a few hours later I came to propped up against a wall with my hands and ankles bound together. Michael was on my right and Michelle was on my left. Their hands and ankles were bound like mine. They were up before me and Michael said.

“Good morning sunshine.”

I heard Michelle ask.

“Are you okay Tyler?”

A little groggy I looked at her and answered.

“Yeah. You just need to give me a few minutes to wake up.”

And I dropped my head down. I heard Cameron coming up to us and within a few minutes he lifted my head up and said.

“Its good to see that you and your friends are up. Now the question is. What to do with your friends.”

He dropped my head and I told him.

“Leave them out of this Martinez. You have me. I know more than the average investigator or officer. And I’m the only person you’ve ever wanted to get revenge with. Come on. You know that they’re not worth anything to you. But the worlds youngest investigator? Now that’s something. And if I’m right, and I usually am with these sorts of things, some people would try to pay a fortune for a safe return. So, what do you think? Keep me and release the other two. Please I’m literally begging you, that’s all I’m asking for. Just think about it at least. It’s a once in a life time opportunity.”

He walked off to think about my offer. Not too long afterwards he came back, got down to my level, got close to me and said.

“Deal.”

He called one of his people over to untie Michelle and Michael.

Before they were escorted out Michael came next to me, and with an almost upsetting tone he told me.

“Don’t worry Tyler. We’ll come back for you. That’s a promise.”

“Oh please. Don’t even try. Martinez knows who you are now. He’s going to do what it takes to keep you guys from saving me. Just go. I’ll be fine. I’ve got a plan of my own. I promise.”

He nodded and let Martinez’s people take them out. I did have a plan. It was just going to be a little bit before I could use it. Because it required my friends. And I knew that they were going to try their best to break in again, and kick some ass. Just the thought made me smile.


	8. Chapter 7

Smiling and laughing Cameron was standing in front of me and said.

“Too bad about your friends Parker. Don’t have any to save you now.”

I looked down, smiled, and said.

“At least they’re safe Martinez. That’s what matters to me most. And you don’t know them at all. They’ll be back.”

“Doubtful. Max, Justin. Make our guest feel right at home.”

Max and Justin seemed to be in their early twenties or thirties. They wore the same kind of black shirt, and pants. They wore work boots, since some places in the warehouses were riddled with broken glass and gravel that comes from nowhere. Max's hair was obviously dyed black, and he had brown eyes. Justin, who was slightly taller than him, also had brown eyes, and his hair was ginger.

I laughed a little, Martinez heard me and asked.

“What’s so funny?”

“In case you haven’t noticed. My feet are tied. I can’t move. You should really think before you speak.”

He glared and came over to untie me. What he didn’t know was, I had a pocket knife with me. And I was cutting my hands lose. I was just waiting for him to make a stupid move like listen to me.

When I was free I made my move and kicked him in the stomach. I got up to run with Max and Justin trying to stop me. I was able to get passed them, because a few years ago I took a gymnastics class. I shook my head, laughed, and said.

“Got to be faster than that boys.”

As I ran towards the nearest exit I heard Cameron say.

“Don’t just stand there you idiots. Get her.”

I looked back to watch them fail at their job.

“You guys are pathetic.”

Not knowing that soon after that, Justin was on my heels. I felt him grab my arm and I jolted to a stop. I was expecting that. So to make him let go, I dug my heel into his foot. He shouted in pain and let go. Again I was off. Then out of no where Max steps in front of me. Going as fast as I was, I slammed into him and we both fell. Trying to get up as fast as I could, he got up faster and grabbed me. Justin came up to my other side.

Cameron came walking up and said.

“Nice try investigator. I want her sedated and taken else where. Make sure she’s secured this time.”

When I saw what the sedation thing looked like I said.

“Whoa hold on. Is that really necessary? I mean it looks like something you would see in a cartoon. Seriously. That thing is big.”

And after that, I felt a slight pain in my arm, and the room got darker.

 

 

It must have been a few hours later before I came to. My arm was sore, and I was against a cold metal wall. Again, but instead of being tied with rope, it was shackles and chains connected to the wall.

Next to me was a man who was in his late thirties, had the same hair, and eye color as Sarah Foster.

“Hey. Are you okay?” He asked.

I rested my head against the wall, looked at him, and said.

“Yeah. Fine. You wouldn’t happen to be Jack Foster would you?”

“Yeah I am. Why?”

“Because about four days ago your family called me saying you went missing the night you were doing a few things.”

“I’m glad they did. Who are you?”

“Investigator Tyler Parker Teenage Private Investigator at your service sir.”

I smiled, glad to find the missing person. Well some what find him.

Cameron came walking in the room smiling and said.

“Parker, I’m so disappointed in you. But I see you’ve met my new friend Jack. Tell me. How did it feel to lose to one of your enemies?”

Getting upset and forgetting the shackles I stood up and said.

“Cameron when I get my hands on you. I’m going to make you wish you were never born.”

I moved forward to try and get him, but was just pulling against the chains.

He just laughed and mocked.

“I’m so scared.”

I just glared and watched him leave. I sat back down to try and think of something.

 

 

About an hour later, out of no where, I heard what sounded like people shouting in pain. Michelle came into the room with Michael right behind her. Just about ready to shout with excitement, Michelle put her finger to her lips to warn about staying quiet.

I nodded, and Jack asked me.

“Who are those two?”

“Those are my friends Michael and Michelle. And they’re going to help us.”

Michelle came up to me to unlock the cuffs, and asked me.

“Are you okay Tyler.”

The cuffs unlocked, I grabbed my wrists, and told her.

“I am now that you two are here.”

Michael unlocked Jack’s cuffs and we tried to get out of there. But before we even got to the exit of that room. Stupid, irritating people stop us.

“Oh come on. Just once I’d like to try and get out of a place without being stopped. Is that too much to ask for?”

Cameron came in smiling and said.

“Well if it isn’t your little friends? I see they tried a little rescue plan. Chain them to the wall.”

After that, to show surrender we put our hands half way in the air. The four of us were taken back to where we started. The four of us were chained to the wall. While we were being chained, with just frustration I said out loud.

“Worst, rescue, ever.”

Michelle looked at me and said.

“Sorry that we couldn’t be here sooner.”

I sighed and said.

“Its not your fault. Don’t worry. I always have a back up plan for when ever something like this were to happened. At the moment we just have to play a little game called the waiting game.”

When they finally left. I pulled out a little bobby pin from my hair and said in a whisper.

“Thankfully, I always have a pin or two in my hair. You’ll never know when it might come in handy.”

I picked at the lock until I heard a click and whispered.

“Yes.”

I moved on to my other wrist and got that undone. After I got the other three freed, we snuck to the door, I saw that two guards were standing there. I told them.

“Let me handle this. I have a quieter approach.”

Michelle questioned me.

“And what would that be?”

I looked at her and said.

“Nerve pinch of course.”

“Oh.”

I smiled and said.

“Yeah. Works every time.”

I snuck out the door and went up behind each of them and knocked them out with the nerve pinch. I told them that it was safe for them to come out now. After that we were off.

 

 

Just about ready to leave the old storage unit we all heard Cameron behind us.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

I walked towards him and said.

“Well. We were thinking that we could just go home. Oh and take Jack back to his family and stuff like that. So, bye.”

“Oh you’re not going anywhere.”

“And. Why’s that? Just out of regular curiosity.”

“Because, I was hoping you would be able to stay a little while longer.”

I looked down, laughed and said.

“Thanks for your offer, but no. We have somewhere to be.”

He just came over and said again. “You’re not leaving.”


	9. Chapter 8

I just shook my head and said to him.

“Come on Cameron. You don’t want to make a scene do you?”

I held my ground while he spoke.

“Now I think you know me Investigator Parker. And I think you know what comes next.”

“Oh yeah. Know you like the back of my hand.”

I got in the ready position to fight and he said.

“Oh. A fighter then are we?”

I rolled my eyes and said.

“Oh please. Lets just get this over with so I can go home.”

“Alright then. If it’s a fight you want. Then it’s a fight you’ll get.”

We both went at it. He came at me. And I jumped over his shoulders and said.

“Nine years of gymnastics sure does pay off when you need it.”

I didn’t see him coming and Cameron hit me in the back. I fell to the ground pretty hard and Cameron was standing over me saying.

“Parker. You’ve lost your touch.”

I smiled and said.

“Don’t count me out just yet Cameron.”

I flipped myself up to my feet. I swept my leg under him and knocked him to the ground. I flipped him to his stomach, twisted his arm behind him, and demanded.

“You know how this works Martinez. Say uncle.”

He looked to me as he said.

“Never.”

“Then just know this. This next part is your own doing because of your choice.”

I grabbed hold of his arm and yanked him over me hitting the floor with a loud thud. I thought he was down for the count so I said.

“Come on guys. Lets blow this popsicle stand and head somewhere for oh say lunch maybe?”

I looked at my watch and said.

“Yeah lunch.”

I turned to join them, but then felt a hand grab my ankle and I fell to the floor. I turned and said.

“You dirty cheater.“

And kicked him in the face. He let go and put his hands over his nose.

I got up to get away from him. He got up after he made sure he was okay, and came after me. When he got close enough I flipped him over my shoulder and said.

“Plus another nine years of fighting lessons. Seriously, what you learn can really come in handy.”

I smiled and continued my little fight with Cameron. Then out of nowhere Justin came running into me and I muttered.

“Oh you’re so going to pay for that.”

I ran back into him and warned.

“Do that again and I’ll see to it that you never get parole.”

I grabbed his shirt collar, pulled him close, and asked.

“Do I make myself clear?”

With fear he nodded and I said.

“Good.”

And threw him back to the ground and turned my attention to Michael.

“Michael. Secure our new friend will you please.”

He nodded, tied him up, and I went back to Cameron.

“Oh come on Cameron. You’re not making it a fair fight.”

“Who said anything about being fair?”

“Well I just thought that was the rule. But I guess not. You always were a dirty, unfair fighter.”

That made him mad and came right at me.

_Oh please, not this again._

And was ready to do the same thing that I had did the last time he came charging at me. But he caught on and had done the switcheroo. And I was the one on the floor. I winced in pain. But pushed myself up, and complimented his surprise move.

“That’s a nice trick you have there. Too bad part of it was my move.”

I got up with my hand on my back, Michael called out.

“Do you want some help there Tyler?”

I shook my head and told him.

“No, I’m fine.“

I tried to stand up straight, and nearly fell over, but I caught myself, and went on. After I regained my balance I ran towards Cameron. Fist at the ready I swung my arm at him. But I wasn’t able to hit him because he caught my arm mid swing and a few hits later I could barely stand and fell over, but didn’t hit the floor.

Michael caught me and said to Michelle.

“Michelle. Take Tyler. I’ll finish this for her.”

“No. I’m fine. I can do this myself without help thank you very much.” I argued.

He looked back down at me and said.

“Tyler. Look, I respect your wishes, but you have to sit this one out. You’re in no condition to fight anymore.”

“Michael, I can keep going.” I shot back.

Getting frustrated he said.

“No you can’t. Just sit this one out okay?”

“Fine.”

Michelle came over and helped me back to where she and Jack were standing, and sat me down.

When she looked at me she said.

“You look terrible Tyler.”

“Thanks. You made me feel so much better on how I looked. Hand me something so I can see.”

She handed me a mirror and all I saw was a black eye. I handed her the mirror and said.

“A black eye is terrible.”

I looked down and laughed. She gave me a funny looked and asked.

“What’s so funny?”

“Just wait until mom and dad see this. They’re going to flip out.”

“Then maybe we should try and hide it.”

“How?”

“I don’t know. But isn’t them flipping out a really bad thing?”

“No. They’ll be upset for a little bit. But then they’ll get over it. Trust me.”

She gave me an uneasy nod, and we just watched Michael kick Cameron’s ass. I thought that it was pathetic that it takes only a few teenagers to bring him down.

 

After a few moments I got my strength back and helped Michael take him down.

I suggested that we clothes lined him. By us hooking arms together and taking him down. After we did that he went falling like a tree. I looked to Michael, he looked at me and we both smiled. We both knew what we were thinking. The submission hold.

I took Cameron’s left arm and Michael took his right. We twisted them behind his back. And at the same time we said.

“Say uncle Cameron.”

“Uncle, uncle.” He shouted.

We let go and high fived each other.

 

 

Not too soon after that, the police came to get him.

A news reporter by the name of Mandy came up to us and asked.

“Investigator Parker. Mind if I ask you a few questions.”

“No. Go ahead.”

“What was it like to go head to head with Cameron Martinez all on your own?”

“You know. I really don’t deserve all the credit. I had some help from my new partners.”

“And who would they be?”

“My old friend Michael, and new friend Michelle. Both are detectives. So, now I’m not the only youngest investigator in London.”

“I thought you always flew solo.”

“Well, after I ran into them. I accepted the fact that I should let someone help me. So now its not just a one person thing anymore. It’s a team effort. And I know that they’ll always have my back no matter what, I can always count on them. And that’s a fact.”


	10. Chapter 9

After the interview with Mandy I went up to Jack and said.

“Jack. We need to get you home.”

“How will we get there?”

“Oh don’t worry. I have a ride in mind.”

After all that chaos, I gave my mom a call and said that we needed a ride to the Foster house. I told her where we were and she was there within ten minutes. When we got in the car I called Jackie.

“Hello?”

“Hey Mrs. Foster?”

“Yes.”

“Hey. Its Investigator Parker. And I just want to say. I have a surprise for you.”

With that I hung up and left her to wonder.

 

 

When we got there, Michael, Michelle, and I went up to the front door.

I rang the door bell and Sarah opened the door. I asked her to go and get her mom. She did what she was told and her mom looked worried, and I said.

“Evening Mrs. Foster. I’d like to introduce you to my new friends. Michelle and Michael.”

She seemed a little irritated that I was playing games with her and she asked.

“You said you had a surprise for me?”

“Oh yeah that. Go get your girls and I’ll give you your surprise. I just need you to step outside.”

She went to get them, but they didn’t come out though.

“So. What’s the surprise?”

Brianna asked.

“Just step outside.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it. Just step outside.”

They finally did come out and I led them to the car. When I opened the door, Jack came out and Sarah and Brianna ran towards him to give their dad a hug.

Mrs. Foster came up to me and said.

“Thank you so much Investigator Parker. We’re really glad to have him back.” She wrapped her arms around me.

I told Michael and Michelle to get in the car and head back to the office, because I might be awhile before I left the family.

 

 

In the middle of talking to Mr. and Mrs. Foster, Sarah came up to me and said.

“Investigator.”

“Yeah?”

“I made you something while you were finding my dad.”

“What did you make?”

She took me back to her room and pulled out a drawing that said.

Thank you for finding our dad Investigator Parker.

It was decorated with lost of marker squiggles and some glitter here and there. I thought that was really sweet and said.

“Thank you Sarah. I’ll be sure to put it somewhere special in my office. And that’s where it will always stay. You can come down to visit anytime you want.”

She smiled. When we entered the living room Brianna asked me.

“Hey Tyler. How did you get that black eye?”

“Oh this old thing? Got punched in the face by Cameron Martinez. One of the most twisted people wanted by the police on many accounts. Has more than one page in his records.”

“Why did he hit you in the face?”

“Oh. We had a little fight for who got your dad, and whether or not we had to stay with him longer than we had to.”

She smiled and said.

“Cool. Do you think maybe I could join your team?”

“Ask me when you’re older. Like say when you’re an adult.”

I smiled and finished. “Other than that. You’re more than welcome to come and see me sometime.”

I smiled as I left.

 

 

A few blocks down the road I ran into officer Talon.

“How’s your case going Parker?”

“Tune into channel eight this evening and you’ll see how it went.”

After that I just left him standing there looking dumb founded. I looked back and whispered.

“Moron.”

 

 

Back at town in a nearby alley way I heard something strange. It sounded like someone was running their house key or something against a tight string or something. I looked and saw that an old blue police box had appeared out of nowhere and two people stepped out of it.

The man, with brown hair, that looked like it was a little spiked up or something, brown eyes, blue suit, red shoes, and a tan trench coat, came up to me and asked.

“Hello. This may sound like a stupid question. But could you tell me what year and day it is?”

“Friday June eighth, two thousand twelve. Who are you and your friend over there?”

He kind of looked at me funny and said.

“My names the Doctor and this my companion Rose.”

“Doctor who exactly?”

“Just the Doctor.”

“No first name? No last name?”

“No.”

“Just the Doctor?”

“Yeah.”

I laughed and said.

“I think I hit my head harder than I thought. People are coming out of a small police box that don’t exist anymore and there’s some man going by the name Doctor. I must be crazy right now.”

After I said that, he pulled out some weird thing and pointed at me.

“What are you doing?”

“Just checking to see if you’re alright.”

After a few seconds, I pushed his hand down and said.

“Would you stop that? You two are just a part of my imagination.”

“No we’re real.” He argued back.

“Right.”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think we got your name.”

I laughed and said.

“My name is Tyler Parker. Teenage Private Investigator. London’s youngest investigator.”

He seemed amazed and asked.

“Oh. You’re an investigator?”

“Yeah. Everybody knows that. How could you not know that? Never mind. I have to go file some paper work for a solved missing person case. See you around Doctor. Maybe.”

Before I left he grabbed my hand and asked.

“How did you get that black eye?”

“Got punched in the face by Cameron Martinez. London’s most wanted, twisted kidnapper. Really I have to go.”

“Alright. Oh one more thing.”

Getting a little irritated I asked.

“What?”

“I was thinking. Maybe you’d like to come with me and Rose.”

“In that tiny thing? Thanks, but no thanks. Right now and forever London needs its investigator to help people solve their cases. Sorry Doctor. Maybe some other time when I retire from investigation work.”

He nodded and said.

“Alright. If that’s how you feel. I’ll just go now. You’ll never know. We may run into each other again.”

“Doubtful. But then again. An investigator can be wrong every now and then.”

I started to walk off and heard that same noise. I went back to the alley and the police box was gone.

“I must be losing my mind.”

 

 

Later I got back to the building, but didn’t tell the others what happened. I went up to my office and filed the paper work. Then something out the window caught my attention. I went over to it and saw something blue in the sky. I could’ve sworn I saw the Doctor and Rose waving at me. I rubbed my eyes to be sure I wasn’t dreaming, then they were gone.

Michael came in and asked.

“Hey. Is everything okay?”

“What? Oh, yeah. I-I’m fine. Everything’s okay, just go back down stairs.”

“Okay.”

I waited for him to leave, when he did I said.

“Someday Doctor. When we meet again. I’m going to figure out who you are. And where you came from. Someday.”

And I started a small case of my own, I called it Project Blue Box.


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this the end of part one. Let me know what you thought. Kind words are greatly suggested.

About a few weeks later I didn’t have any cases. Michael and I were going out. The Fosters came up every now and then to see me. I kept on with Project Blue Box that no one knew about or cared to ask about.

Until Michael came in and I forgot to hide it.

“Hey Tyler. What’s Project Blue Box?” He asked.

“Oh its nothing.”

He read aloud what I had written with the information I had.

“Names. Doctor. Information. Male. Wears suit with sneakers. Has brown spiky hair and brown eyes. Age unknown. Is able to fit two people into a small police box that no longer exist. Sometimes has no clue what year or day it is. Has a companion named Rose. Information. Female. Has long blonde hair and brown eyes. Age unknown. Both showed up June eighth in an alley way. Then disappeared after conversation.”

“Give that back you assbutt.”

“Not until you tell me what it is.”

“My own private case. Now give it back.”

He handed it back and I filed it away under some papers that still had yet to be finished.

“What’s project Blue Box?” He asked again.

Before I said anything mom came over the inner comm saying.

“Tyler. There’s someone here to see you.”

“Send them up. Project Blue Box is a case I started about this weird man calling himself-”

I was cut off by the door opening. I couldn’t believe my eyes and he said.

“Hello Tyler. Remember us?”

I finished my sentence with.

“The Doctor. And a companion by the name Rose.”

She looked at me and said.

“Hello Tyler.”

After introductions I asked them.

“How were able to find the building?”

“I asked around a little. Did you know that some of those people don’t like you?” The Doctor asked.

“Yeah I did.”

I shook my head and after a small conversation they were going to head out. But before they left, the Doctor told us to watch out the window.

 

 

When they left we immediately went to the window.

Michael and I saw the blue box, and I said.

“Two strangers who fly together in a tiny blue box.”

They were waving at us and we waved back.

This was one case I wasn’t giving up on.

“I swear Doctor when I find out who you really are, I’ll see to it you never go running away in your blue box again.”

That was a promise too.


End file.
